Dos Corazones
by Ana Victoria
Summary: las cosas iban demasiado lejos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella no pidio quererlo a ambos de la misma manera y simplemente no tenia el corazon para decirle que no a ninguno, las opciones eran muy pocas, y la mejor era esperar a que cualquiera de los dos se diera cuenta en algun momento y ella saldria lastimada.


**Dos corazones**

 **Parte del reto de "triángulo amoroso"**

 **Sinopsis: Las cosas iban demasiado lejos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella no pidió quererlos a ambos de la misma manera, y simplemente no tenía el corazón para decirles que no a ninguno, las únicas opciones eren muy pocas, la mejor era esperar a que cualquiera de los dos se diera cuenta en algún momento y ella terminaría lastimada.**

 **Es recomendable leer esto con la canción "River flows in you" de Lindsay Stirling**

 **Por (Elsa)**

No puedo saber si lo que estoy haciendo está bien o mal, por un lado estoy engañando al hombre que me ha hecho tan feliz, me dio una familia, dos hijos y un amor sincero, puro y dulce. No podía traicionarlo de esa manera, lo amaba.

Pero El corazón no se gobierna, nadie puede elegir de quien se enamora. Yo amaba a mi hermana de la misma manera que a Hans, mis sentimientos traicioneros me llevaron al límite. Y no solo esta vez, muchas más.

Mis encuentros con Anna se volvieron más que adictivos hace unos años, al punto que necesitaba urgentemente estar con ella. Hans me brindaba las noches más increíbles que he tenido jamás, pero aun así siento como si le faltara algo.

Mis pensamientos se borraron de mi mente al sentir una suave caricia en mi parte íntima y unos dulces labios inocentes en mi cuello. Odio tener que estar escondida con Anna en armarios y habitaciones escondidas.

-Anna…- un leve susurro escapa de mis labios, buscan una salida de mi error.

-Elsa, ya no puedo estar así, te necesito ahora, eres lo único que quiero.- Sus dedos se abren paso hasta mi entrada, entrando suavemente, haciendo que un gemido salga desde mi pecho. Mis manos necesitan algo de que aferrarse ahora que nuestro juego comenzó

. Mis uñas pasan rozando los estantes del armario donde estábamos. Mis manos viajan en el aire hasta toparse con la espalda de Anna.

La posición en la que me tenía me limitaba mucho los movimientos. Mi espalda topaba con la pared, y Anna entre mis piernas. No podía hacer nada más que mover los brazos y un poco las piernas.

Con su pulgar acaricio mi punto de placer, no duraría mucho al paso que íbamos. Las embestidas aumentaron su velocidad, al igual que mi respiración.

Tenía mucho calor, a pesar de que estamos a mitad del invierno y que ese armario era el sitio más frio de la casa.

Mis caderas se sintonizaron con el movimiento de los dedos de mi hermana. El orgasmo me golpeo de forma violenta. Tuve que cubrirme la boca con la mano antes de cualquier curioso que estuviera cerca escuchara, en especial mis hijos.

Mi respiración entrecortada le bastaba como recompensa a Anna, siempre se esforzaba en darme el máximo placer. Hans tampoco era malo, incluso mejor, pero siempre al hacer el amor se vuelve algo protector y se preocupa demasiado por mi bienestar. Nunca me molesto, pero yo prefiero las cosas rápidas y duras.

-¿Te gusto mi reina?- Anna me miro sonriente

-Si vuelves a preguntarme eso cuando hagamos el amor entonces te llamare Hans.

Un escozor en mi muslo me callo de inmediato, y la mirada de Anna se tornó oscura.

-No vuelvas a mencionarlo cuando estemos así

-Está bien, pero te has vuelto más protectora últimamente.

-¿Está mal preguntarte si te gusto?

-No, mejor olvídalo, no llegaremos a nada

-Está bien.

Ambas nos acomodamos la ropa y tratamos de forzar una sonrisa al salir. Al menos yo sí. Volví a ponerme el mandil de cocina para seguir preparando la cena de navidad de hoy. Anna me ayudo bastante, ya que no habría podido terminarla toda yo sola. El sonido del cerrojo de la puerta principal llamo mi atención, seguido de las risas de mis hijos y mi esposo. Mire de reojo a Anna que hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Mami, eso huele muy bien, estoy ansiosa de poder comer el pavo de hoy- Mi hija menor, Eliza me miro con sus ojos azules profundo como los míos desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Que bien, ¿Cómo les fue?, ¿Se divirtieron?- Cargue a mi niña acomodándola en mi cadera y quitándole el abrigo y el gorro cubiertos de nieve.

-SIP, Papá nos enseñó cómo hacer ángeles de nieve.

-Eso suena genial nenita

-y lo fue, solo que Harry se quedó dormido- La cabellera rojiza de mi marido se asomó por la puerta con el mayor de mis pequeños en brazos.

-Déjame ayudarte con el

-no es necesario, yo lo llevo a su cuarto

Lo seguí hasta la habitación de mi hijo y ambos le quitamos los zapatos y lo cobijamos en su cama con las sabanas de apiernan.

-Es un poco travieso cuando está en compañía de su hermana, no dejaban de correr, son muy ocurrentes- Hans me hablo de forma dulce y cálida con una sonrisa en su cara.

Una risa escapo de mis labios al recordar un accidente referente a eso en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry el año pasado.-Como cuando te tiraron el pastel encima hace un año.- Ambos reímos con el comentario.

-Sí, eso fue divertido después de que se me paso el enojo.

-Tu cara estaba más roja que un tomate en esa ocasión.

-Al igual que la tuya cuando hacemos travesuras nocturnas- Siempre ha tenido esa maña de hacer analogías cuando quiere decir "hacer el amor". Pero nunca me molestaron, es más como divertido.

-Hans, Harry podría estar escuchando aun.

-No creo, está completamente dormido

-Aun así creo que mejor no deberías mencionar eso

-Si bien que te gusta, no creas que eres tan santa, aún recuerdo bien como gritaste la semana pasada cuando lo hacíamos.

Sus palabras me afectaron a tal grado que mi mente se centró solo en aquel recuerdo; las sensaciones, los gemidos, y los gritos que menciono Hans. Todo eso me hizo apretar los muslos y como mi intimidad hormigueaba. Y sé muy bien que mi cara está muy roja.

-Hans, solo deja de hablar de eso

-Está bien, pero no creas que esto acabo, aún nos falta hoy en la noche.- Su voz profunda me advirtió que hablaba enserio. Lo jale hasta la puerta de la habitación y salimos rápidamente antes de que nuestro hijo se diera cuenta.

Una risa burlona de parte de mi esposo me hace rabiar, y le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Elsa, sabes que estoy jugando, no te enojes- su voz se calma

-Pues no me gusta que juegos así y menos frente a los niños.

-Solo quería provocarte, ya cálmate y mejor vamos a ayudarle a Anna con la cena.

-Si tienes razón, pero ya no quiero que me provoques otra vez.

-Lo prometo.

Sus manos me toman de la cintura y me acercan a él. No me resisto, su calor me mantiene segura y tranquila. Pongo mus manos sobre su pecho. Su respiración está muy cerca de mi rostro, Sus ojos esmeraldas me miran con firmeza y dulcera al mismo tiempo, aun no entiendo cómo logra ser un patán idiota, que yo amo con toda mi alma. Su boca choca con la mía en un beso suave. Mis labios solo le siguen el juego al movimiento de su lengua. Me encanta como besa.

Unos segundos después nos separamos buscando el aire que necesitamos para vivir.

-Sera mejor que bajemos ya antes de que Anna venga y nos arruine el momento- me sorprende la forma que Hans quiere a Anna, como una amiga casi, lo que me pone algo incomoda ya que a Anna no le cae muy bien que digamos. Desde que él y yo salíamos Hans siempre trato de agradarle pero Anna no lo quería. Decía que solo me lastimaría y que era un perdedor. Por suerte nunca me deje creer todo eso.

La mayoría no piensa exactamente cuando estas nerviosa eh incomodan. Mi mente esa noche no estaba del todo bien. Jamás me había sentido tan incómoda y decepcionada de mi misma, no podía estar con Anna ahora, y menos ahora que tengo dos niños pequeños, ¿Qué pensarían de su madre cuando se enteraran que ya no quiero estar con su papá porque amo a su tía?

Hans es mi marido y lo amo, mi relación con Anna esta más que prohibida. Soy feliz con él a mi lado, el problema es que jamás me perdonaría al romperle el corazón así a Anna, más bien a ninguno de los dos. Una punzada en el puente de mi nariz me indica que estoy a punto de llorar. Trato de retenerlas pero me es imposible por mi estado de ánimo. Nada de esto debería estar pasando, yo debería haber traicionado al único hombre que me ha aceptado como soy y me hace tan feliz solo por una mente sucia como la mía. Me siento mal, enferma. Las gotas saladas corren por mis mejillas. Valgo mierda.

-hay, ¿por qué lloras?- Anna se sienta a un lado de mi en el sillón blanco de la sala de mi casa.

-Anna, ya no puedo hacer esto, está mal.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De lo nuestro Anna, Hans es mi esposo y lo amo mucho, no puedo seguir haciéndole esto. Tenemos que parar esto.

-Elsa, ¿estás hablando enserio?- su voz molesta me indica que esto va para mal, pero esto es lo correcto.

-Anna, te amo, pero no está bien, te juro que es por nuestro bien…

-¿Nuestro bien o el tuyo?

-El nuestro, jamás podría hacerte daño, y en algún momento Hans lo sabrá y no quiero que eso sea pronto.

-Pues ya lo estás haciendo, yo te había dicho antes que Hans no valía la pena y que lo pensaras.

-Ya lo hice, y Hans es la persona con la quiero estar, perdóname pero créeme cuando te digo que solo hay que dejar que todo esto pase como un mal recuerdo

-¡¿Un mal recuerdo?! ¡Elsa te amo! ¿Y me dices que solo fue un mal recuerdo cuando yo te entregaba todo de mí?

-Anna no es lo que quise decir

-Elsa, creí que te conocía pero me equivoque, no eres más que una puta…- no la termino terminar cuando le planto una fuerte bofetada

-Anna, perdóname no quería lastimarte- trato de arreglarlo arrepentida, pero la forma en que me estaba hablando me lastimo mucho, jamás habíamos peleado de esa forma.

-Muérete- Mi hermana toma su abrigo y su bolso y sale de la casa golpeando la puerta

Me duele el corazón de solo recordar su mirada de tristeza. Volteo hacia la puerta y veo a mi esposo parado en el marco de la puerta, me ve confuso y enojado.

-Hans yo…

-No tienes que decirme nada, lo escuche todo. Y concuerdo por primera vez con Anna, eres la peor persona del mundo.- Su mirada se apaga y lágrimas también brotan de sus ojos.- Creí que te conocía bien, y ahora veo que me equivoque.


End file.
